


A Shining Birthday

by MiaVivisol



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec feeling sad, Fluff, I promise, Izzy and everyone working together, Light Angst, M/M, Making Alec happy, Malec, Malec songfic, Shine, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/pseuds/MiaVivisol
Summary: A songfic based on the song 'Shine' by Take That.Alec wakes up alone. On his birthday.He just wanted to wake up next to Magnus this one day, but no.Magnus isn't even in the loft.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/gifts).



> [This is the link to the youtube video of 'Shine'.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipm6nZ9OyLg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's a song that made me think of Malec when I was supposed to be studying, so here you go.
> 
> Also, there's actually some plot before the song starts, so feel free to listen to it later (or before, I don't rule your life [though I wish I did.])

Alec woke up alone.

He sat up in his(Magnus') bed when he realised Magnus was not next to him, when he didn't feel his warm body curled up against him.

Alec searched the house.

It was empty, with no sign that Magnus would be back.

_But today is my birthday..._

Alec quickly got dressed and walked to the Institute, wrapping his black sweater clad arms around himself against the biting September wind.

He had just wanted today to be another day he woke up next to Magnus.

_Maybe Magnus doesn't like me anymore..._

Stifling a sob, he walked up to the front doors of the Institute.

He hesitated a moment before walking to the back and climbing into the training room, blinking at the tears in his eyes. He picked up his bow and an arrow and shot.

It hit the wall.

He wiped at his eyes before retrieving the arrow and shooting again.

It hit the outermost ring of the target.

He missed the target three times.

He looked at his shaking hands before throwing the bow to the side with a cry. He sat down on the floor of the training room, hiding his face in his palms and crying.  
*

  
Isabelle looks at the watch on her wrist impatiently.

"Where _is_ he? If he doesn't find Magnus, he usually just comes here," she complains.

Magnus rolls his eyes before adjusting the three-tiered cake on the table. "Oh, he'll come. Just wait a bit, will you?"

Clary whispers something to Simon, and they both giggle. Izzy glares at them unhappily.

"Guys," Jace whispers. Everybody turns to him. Jace never whispers... does he?

"He's in the Institute. I can feel him. But he feels... off. Like he's crying."

Clary and Izzy exchange a worried look. Magnus looks at Simon, who is staring at Jace like he said that the sky was green.

Jace suddenly runs out the door. Izzy follows him, and then Magnus. Clary starts to follow, but then sees Simon, who has an indecipherable look on his face.

"But Alec doesn't cry, he's Alec..." he says.

Clary sighs, but smiles sadly. 

"Even the bravest souls crack sometimes, Simon," she says. "Alec wouldn't cry if Izzy or Jace wanted something and couldn't get it. He'd go and get it for them. He's learning to include himself as a person who deserves good things. He just needs a break right now."

*

(A/N: song starts here)

*

Jace walks into the training room, having searched for Alec in his room, the kitchen and the bathroom. He sighs when the startled Alec looks at him, cheeks stained with tears.

He sits down next to Alec and softly starts singing, putting his hands on Alec's shoulders.

_"You, you're such a big star to me,_  
_You're everything I wanna be,_  
_But you're stuck in a hole, and I want you to get out."_

Izzy walks in, takes one look at the parabatai, and walks to them, smiling gently.

_"I don't know what there is to see,_  
_But I know it's time for you to leave,_  
_We're all just pushing along,_  
_Trying to figure it out, out, out-"_

Magnus runs in, panting and in a mess. His hair is frazzled like he ran his hands through it, and a thin layer of sweat covers his skin. There are tears glistening in his eyes.

He is the only person Alec wanted to see today.

Alec and Magnus stare at each other with parted lips, both unsure of what to do.

Izzy grins and pulls Alec up, shoving him towards Magnus.

_"All your anticipation pulls you down,_  
_When you can have it all, you can have it all."_

Alec sobs and rushes to Magnus, wrapping his hands around his waist and burying his face in Magnus' shoulder. Magnus hugs him back hard and kisses his hair, again and again. 

Izzy laughs when they pull apart and drag them out the room, towards the party.

_"So come on, come on, get it on!_  
_Don't know what you're waiting for,_  
_Your time is coming, don't be late!"_

Magnus smiles and looks at Alec. They have an arm around each other's waists and Alec is resting his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus sings.

_"So come on,_  
_See the light on your face._  
_Let it shine, just let it shine..._  
_Let it shine!"_

Alec looks back guiltily at the missed targets in the training room. Jace follows his gaze and rolls his eyes.

_"Stop, being so hard on yourself-"_

_"It's not good for your health,"_ says Magnus firmly.

 _"I know that you can change,_  
_So clear your head and come round!"  ,_ Izzy laughs and pulls them forward. Magnus puts his hands over Alec's eyes.

 _"You only have to open your eyes,"_ says Jace, pulling Magnus' hands off.

  
_"You might just get a big surprise,"_ says Magnus,

 _"And it may feel good and you might want to smile, smile, smile."_ says Simon. Alec gapes at the huge cake, then looks, unsure, at Isabelle. Izzy smiles reassuringly, and his face breaks into a huge grin.

 _"Don't you let your demons pull you down,_  
_'Cause you can have it all, you can have it all,"_ says Clary, gently taking his hand and leading him forward to a chair next to the cake table.

Alec gives a soft laugh and shakes his head. Simon hands him a cake knife and smiles.

 _"So come on, come on, get it on!_  
_Don't know what you're waiting for,_  
_Your time is coming, don't be late,"_ says Izzy, grinning and pushing Alec's hand toward the cake. Alec grins and looks around her at Magnus. Magnus smiles and nods.

The next second, there is a single lit candle on top of the cake. It burns with blue sparks. Magnus winks at the gaping Simon.

 _"So come on, see the light on your face!_  
_Let it shine, just let it shine..._  
_Let it shine,"_ Magnus sings.

Alec closes his eyes for a second and then blows out the candle. He cuts the cake and stuffs an impossibly large slice down Jace's throat. Jace grins and chews twice before swallowing, ignoring Simon's and Magnus' scandalised looks.

_"Hey, let me know you_  
_You're all that matters to me."_

Izzy suddenly swoops in and takes a large scoop of cake icing, throwing it at Clary. She ducks, and it hits Simon. Jace gives a war cry and takes a scoop in his hands, smearing it over a squealing Clary's face.

_"Hey, let me show you_  
_You're all that matters to me."_

Izzy and Clary run out, followed by Jace and Simon, both holding icing- an embarrassingly large amount- in their hands, leaving behind a giggling Alec. Magnus stares at him with a soft smile on his face.

Magnus walks over to Alec and kneels next to his chair, kissing his cheek. Alec turns to him and kisses him full on the lips, putting a hand on his cheek.

_"Hey, let me love you._  
_You're all that matters to me."_

Izzy and Jace walk to the door, grinning. They have icing in their hair and on their clothes. They look at Magnus and Alec. Smiling softly and sharing a glance, they walk back the same way they came, Isabelle with a twinkle in her eye and Jace with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Magnus and Alec keep kissing softly, unaware of either Isabelle or Jace.

_"Hey, so come on, yeah?_  
_Shine all your light over me."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that?
> 
> I promise I'll update the other one soon.
> 
> This is for my fAVORITE AUTHOR WHO ASKED ME TO BE THEIR FRIEND!!! THIS IS A FOrmal acceptance. I would love to be your friend.
> 
> P.S. Am I more than you bargained for yet?


End file.
